


Switch The Bride

by Cybercitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Canon, Cute, F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Smut, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: Elsa is in an arranged marriage to a queen from another kingdom named Marisol. Anna knows that even if Elsa loves her, she still cares for her more. After having an argument the night before the wedding, Anna decides to try and talk to Marisol about her feelings, but then the Arabian queen has a better solution to her's and Elsa's problem. (Elsanna, Canon, Fluff/Smut)





	Switch The Bride

She had been dreading this day for months. Anna knew she should be happy for her sister, but her heart was not in the right place. Today, Elsa was to marry a queen from a foreign land, to secure a new trade agreement for Arendelle.

Anna had not been comfortable with this, since even though she and Elsa had quite the open relationship, both had agreed they would not marry anyone except the other.

But Elsa's hands were tied and the agreement had already been made by the other kingdom. The queen in question, Marisol, was a rather kind woman from the times Anna and her had met, having a kindred spirit with Elsa due to the fact she too had known the burdens of ruling a kingdom alone.

Elsa did like her, but Anna knew that Elsa loved her more. Even though she couldn't get Elsa to back out of this marriage, she decided she would at least let Marisol know the truth about them, to hopefully help her understand how she felt.

She walked up to the front door of the queen's dressing room, already resplendent in her pink-ish bridesmaid's dress and gloves. She held up her hand and knocked on it politely. "Your majesty?" She called out to the woman inside.

"Come in!" an Arabian accented voice replied back.

Anna opened the door and walked inside, finding the queen already preparing herself for her wedding, putting her makeup on by the vanity. She was quite a tall woman, a little taller than Elsa. She had tanned skin and raven black hair, with captivating brown eyes.

As Marisol saw Anna enter the room, she smiled at her, standing up and bowing in respect as was the customary greeting her country. "Ah, Princess Anna... it is good to see you this morning," she said humbly. "What are you doing here? Should you not be helping your sister get ready for the ceremony?"

The Arendelle princess sighed, shaking her head. "No, your majesty, my sister said it would be best if I wasn't there with her before the wedding." She was telling the truth there. Anna and Elsa had fought the night before over this wedding, Anna feeling very guilty because of it.

"Oh..." Marisol expressed, looking down. "I am sorry."

Anna then looked up at Marisol gravelly, a sombre look on her face. She didn't know how best the queen would take this. She sighed and spoke up. "Your majesty... I wish you no disrespect, but I have strong feelings against you marrying my sister."

"Wait, what?" Marisol raised an eyebrow. "Why would you be against this? Don't you want your sister to be happy?"

"I do," Anna insisted. "But this isn't the right way for her to be happy. Marisol, I'm sorry but you are making a mistake by agreeing to marry my sister."

Marisol looked at her, still very confused. "What do you mean, Princess Anna? My marriage to your sister will ensure great prosperity for both Arendelle and my homeland."

"Well, you see...my sister and I..." She sighed. "We're in love. I know that's weird and wrong on all kinds of levels, but it's true. I'm in love with my sister, and she's in love with me."

"Oh..." Marisol raised her eyebrows. "Does that mean you have romantic feelings for one another?" She asked, wanting to confirm what Anna was telling her.

Anna nodded at the Arabian queen. "Yes, Your Majesty. "We've had a relationship for at least a year now. We are free to explore other partners, but hearing about your engagement to her has... complicated things for us. I'm sorry, I should let you go and get ready to be my sister's blushing bride... just be sure to understand how I felt about all this."

As Anna started to walk out of the room, Marisol then put a hand on her shoulder. "Wait, Princess," she said to her. "I understand now."

"Then let me go," Anna told her. "I don't want to be a burden on you and Elsa anymore... you and her deserve to be happy together."

"Not if you are going to be unhappy like this," Marisol then stated. "In my country, we value happiness more than anything."

"There's nothing you can do about it, Marisol," Anna replied. "The ceremony is in a few hours, everything has been arranged."

The Arabian woman shook her head, an idea forming in her mind. "No, Princess Anna, there is one way we can make this right."

"How?" Anna inquired, slightly sceptical.

Marisol smiled. "Simple... your sister is going to be having a wedding today, but she won't be marrying me."

Realising what Marisol meant, the princess smirked. If this idea that Marisol had was going to work, they would have to work quickly. "I like the sound of where this is going," she told her, confidently.

xXx

 

Sometime later, Elsa stood at the altar, waiting for Marisol to arrive. She wanted to be happy today, finally getting married, but she couldn't be. She was still wracked with the guilt over her argument the previous night with Anna. She didn't want to marry Marisol either, despite the fact she did have some feelings for her.

Her heart already belonged to Anna, and shutting her out like that had only hurt more. She looked down, admiring the navy blue dress and gloves she had made from her ice. It was a simple attire, not wanting to outshine her blushing bride.

She sighed, remembering how Anna and her had fallen out the night before.

_"Elsa, why can't you just see that I love you!"_

_"I do love you, Anna, but I love my kingdom as well!"_

_"Then you're just selfish! You probably love Marisol more than me!"_

_"Anna, that's not true I-"_

It was at that moment that Anna had walked out. Elsa sighed, also regretting the fact she hadn't let Anna see her before the ceremony. She knew the bad blood would have likely come up again, even though they both would have made up instantly on the spot.

"I'm sorry, Anna," Elsa whispered, knowing that in a few more moments, this would all be over. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before staring down the aisle as the chapel doors opened up, revealing her beautiful bride.

The bride was standing in the doorway, wearing a beautiful white wedding down with a long cape and gloves, all of which hiding her skin completely. On her head and fully hiding her face, was a short veil, pure and opaque, so Elsa couldn't see her face.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. Marisol had clearly stated that she would be wearing a traditional gown of her country. What had made her change her mind? It didn't matter, because she was here now. That was all Elsa cared for now, being with her new wife.

The bride took the hand of one of Marisol's advisors, who then walked her down the aisle to the tune of the wedding march. It was a few seconds later that they arrived at the altar, where the bride took a few steps forward and arrived at Elsa's side.

Smiling at the bride, Elsa took her gloved hands into her own. She couldn't see her face at all under the veil, but Elsa believed she was smiling as well. Who wouldn't be on their own wedding day? Now if only she could bring herself to try and look happy, but Anna was still on her mind.

She hadn't even come to be her bridesmaid as she had promised. Had Anna left Arendelle as well? Elsa couldn't think about that. She had other things to worry about.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the union of Queen Elsa and her beloved bride in the bonds of holy matrimony. Do you Queen Elsa take this beautiful woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold until death do you part?"

Elsa felt a little puzzled as to why Marisol's name hadn't been mentioned in the wording, but nevertheless, she replied honestly. "I do."

"And do you, my dear, take Queen Elsa to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold until death do you part?"

"I do," the bride piped up, slightly cheerfully.

Elsa raised her eyebrow in confusion. That voice was definitely not Marisol's. It was too high pitched, much more youthful sounding, unlike Marisol's deep, mature, accented tone.

"Would the brides please exchange rings."

One of the other bridesmaids brought up the rings for Elsa and her veiled fiancee on a purple cushion, Elsa taking one the rings and sliding it onto her bride's gloved finger.

The bride did the same, Elsa feeling a warm touch through the glove, not as warm as Marisol's. Just what the hell was going on here?

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife. Queen Elsa, you may now unveil and kiss your bride."

Elsa lifted her bride's veil, expecting to see Marisol underneath it. But to her surprise, she was met by a familiar, freckled face.

"Hiya," Anna said with a grin.

A deep blush crept over Elsa's face in embarrassed shock. Anna was staring at her from under the beautiful veil, her sister. She had just married her own sister and hadn't even realised it. Without even a hesitation, Elsa quickly kissed Anna's lips passionately, knowing she needed to seal her vows.

Anna kissed back happily, wrapping her gloved arms around Elsa's neck, happy that this little plan of hers had worked.

Elsa sighed, slightly relieved to be kissing Anna again, but very much confused. Still, she was married now, but later she would deal with her little sister. She soon pulled away and embraced Anna, going under the princess's beautiful veil.

"Anna, what are you doing here?" She asked, in a rather playful voice.

"Marrying you, silly," Anna pointed out. "And from the kiss you just gave me, I succeeded."

"We'll deal with this later," Elsa told her, before kissing her again. "Right now, know that I'm sorry for last night and that I love you so much."

"All is forgiven," the princess merely said, before Elsa pulled herself from under the veil and walked back down the aisle with Anna in tow, no one knowing any of the wiser that the woman Elsa had just married was her own sister.

xXx

 

After Elsa had politely excused herself from her own wedding reception, she took her blushing bride up to her bedroom and shut the door behind them, smiling in a rather flirty manner. Her little sister had pulled on hell of a prank on her, and she had fallen for it.

Looking back on it now, how could she not have seen the signs. The paler skin at her shoulders and neck, the lack of an accent, the way her voice was so high pitched. Then again, Elsa was a little oblivious about this sort of thing. Oh, she felt such a little fool.

She looked over at the beautiful veiled bride now sitting on her bed, grinning at her. "So my beloved wife," she cooed. "How did you pull this off then?"

"It was Marisol's idea, Elsa!" Anna excused. "I told her about us and she realised that we deserved to be happy together... so she snuck me into her dress and let me marry you in her place."

"What about our trade agreement then?" Elsa wondered. "I mean, that was the whole point of the marriage in the first place wasn't it?"

"Well, she said she'd talk with her advisors on working an alternative deal," Anna said. "I'm not good with all that political stuff."

Elsa smirked. "Well... it was certainly a nice gesture of her for us to allow this special day." She smiled. "But then again... it was a rather unexpected surprise."

"Isn't that the general idea?" Anna remarked. "You should have seen the look on your face."

"Speaking of faces," Elsa told her. "Let's see yours." She then reached her hand under Anna's veil, lifting it up and removing it from Anna's head. She looked at her sister's adorable freckled face before cupping her cheeks and kissing her passionately.

Anna moaned softly, kissing back and holding Elsa close, sliding her tongue between their mouths. She sighed, brushing Elsa's hair with her gloved fingers. Finally, she was getting the chance to be Elsa's bride and kissing her had never felt so good.

Elsa then pulled away from the kiss, before giggling. "Since you married me, Anna," she told her. "I think we should consummate this beautiful union." She stroked the skirt of Anna's dress, where the skirt met her bodice. She pressed her fingers down, feeling something soft under the dress.

Blushing softly, Anna quickly nodded. "Okay... make me feel good, Elsa."

The snow queen reached her fingers underneath Anna's wedding dress, soon finding her panties and removing them from between her legs. Her fingers then started to dance along the wet lips of Anna's pussy, before they then started to stroke and push against them.

"Ahhh ahhh," the blushing bride whimpered, as she felt Elsa's fingers start to enter her body. She bit her lip, looking directly at Elsa. "Ohhh I forgot how good your fingers were."

Elsa smirked, deepening the fingers more, hearing her sister moan again. She was going to give her new wife the reward she deserved for surprising her like that.

She kept fingering Anna, before heading to her neck and kissing it with her lips, gently and sensually turning Anna on completely.

Not wanting to leave Elsa out of this fun, Anna then wrapped an arm around Elsa's shoulder, pulling Elsa's face up for another kiss. She kissed her sensually, sliding her tongue out of her mouth and letting it play with Elsa's. As the brides made out, Anna's hand travelled under Elsa's dress and she started to finger her own sister.

Both of them were moaning in moments, keeping their fingers in the others wet womanhoods. Their gloved fingers made the gap in their walls narrower, pressing their fingers against the insides tighter.

Elsa kept licking Anna's tongue, feverishly suckling her bride. She was gasping for air as they were making out, her own face blushing furiously.

Anna slid her fingers deeper inside of her sister, feeling how strangely cool it was inside the ice queen. Her own pussy was wet and hot, just like Elsa enjoyed it.

Contrary to popular belief, Elsa did love to feel the warmth. She felt how hot Anna was becoming, warming her own cold body up. She could feel her own ice dress start to melt, that didn't matter. They would most likely be sleeping naked that night anyway.

The Queen slid her gloved hand fully into Anna, rubbing her knuckle along the nub of her clit. This made Anna moan louder as she licked Elsa's tongue, her most sensitive region being pleasured by her beloved Elsa.

Suddenly, Anna closed the gap between them, fully pressing her lips upon Elsa's and pushing her wife onto the bed, pressing their legs between the others. She then started to move forward up and down, causing friction between both women.

Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna's waist, riding along with her and moaning into their kisses. She sighed deeply, moaning Anna's name.

"Anna..." Elsa sighed. "Oh god, Anna I love you..."

"I... Love..." Anna breathed, before biting her lip and squeaking a little as she rubbed herself against Elsa, finally reaching her breaking point between them both. "Tooooo...!"

Their orgasms were triggered and both women came in their dresses, beautiful juices running between them. Once they had recovered, they took a moment to taste the others juices on their fingers.

"Mmmmm," Elsa admitted, licking her own fingers. "Delicious as always."

Anna suddenly cuddled Elsa, the blushing bride sighing softly in their embrace. "Elsa... will you marry me?" She asked her honestly.

Elsa stroked Anna's cheek, kissing her on the lips softly. "Always, my sister," she said proudly. "You'll be mine to marry again and again."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Ah the old mystery bride cliche. One of my personal favourites ;) And now, the wedding bomb is complete, next it's the Overwatch bomb!


End file.
